


A place between life and death (Un lugar entre la vida y la muerte)

by Alphecca



Series: A land called Fantasy (Una tierra llamada Fantasía) [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Beginnings, Blood Magic, Character Death, Conflicted John McGarrett, F/M, Family Issues, Fatherhood, Friendship, Heroes, Hunters & Hunting, I Don't Even Know, Implied Relationships, Legends, Magic, Magic-Users, Mysterious Doris, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology - Freeform, Non-Linear Narrative, Supernatural Elements, Timeline What Timeline, Urban Fantasy, Worldbuilding
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 18:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16603067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphecca/pseuds/Alphecca
Summary: John crece escuchando las historias, apropiándose de las palabras y encontrando las conexiones. Vampiros, hombres lobos, brujas y hechiceros. Fantasmas. Cambiaformas. Dioses, semidioses, humanos. Magia. Maldiciones. Dones. Es todo realidad, se descubre lo enorme que es el mundo y él se siente pequeño.





	A place between life and death (Un lugar entre la vida y la muerte)

**Author's Note:**

> No estoy segura si este universo tiene más sentido que antes o menos.

John crece escuchando las historias, apropiándose de las palabras y encontrando las conexiones. Vampiros, hombres lobos, brujas y hechiceros. Fantasmas. Cambiaformas. Dioses, semidioses, humanos. Magia. Maldiciones. _Dones_. Es todo realidad, se descubre lo enorme que es el mundo y él se siente pequeño.

Pero su padre fue un héroe; y en los mitos siempre permanecen para la posteridad.

Steven McGarrett murió sin que lo conociera pero John se promete a sí mismo que no será olvidado. Tampoco la causa por la que luchó. Si pretende llenar el vacío que dejó la muerte de su padre, él no lo contempla.

«La magia existe y se manifiesta en distintas formas» le dice su madre, acariciándole el pelo. Luego le habla de los dioses que jugaban con los humanos por mero capricho y los hombres que cazaban brujas por más que terror.

Los Acuerdos datan de tiempos antiguos, cuando los hombres se vieron indefensos y encontraron formas de luchar, pero se han modificado y cambiado con los años, es algo que le pasa a todas las cosas. Siempre hay algo que se puede cambiar. Para mejor. O peor.

Los Acuerdos se mantienen. Por conveniencia o convicción.

No es tan malo, John cree que la justicia tiene que ser igual para todos.

 

 

 

Le gustan especialmente las historias de sirenas.

Pasa la mitad de su niñez creyendo que su madre se convertirá en una. No hay sangre mágica en la familia, no de forma notable al menos, pero la ilusión persiste hasta que ella muere.

Deb solía reírse de él, de su fascinación por lo sobrenatural; ella siempre se sintió mundana. Ahora, adulta, Debora simplemente se interesa por saber su futuro. Ella tiene bastante claro lo que quiere.

—¿De verdad quieres ir a la Marina, John?

—Papá estaba en la Marina.

Debora le sonríe con suavidad. Ella tenía diez años cuando murió su padre, John envidia los recuerdos que él no tuvo oportunidad de tener.

—Sabes que no te ayudará a encontrarte con sirenas, incluso si llegas a desplazarte.

Seguía riéndose de él. A veces.

—No son las sirenas lo único que me interesa —asegura, sus cejas arrugadas.

Debora le palmea la mano.

—Solo ten cuidado —Hay un destello de seriedad en sus ojos—. No te involucres en las cosas que no puedes manejar.

John cree que puede manejar cualquier cosa que envíen en su dirección. Incluso los más poderosos tienen debilidades.

—No lo haré.

Claro que lo hará.

 

 

 

A ella la conoce a la orilla de la playa en la isla que murió su padre. El viajar por el nombre de su padre se había grabado como idea fija y constante. No lo deja hasta que lo cumple. Los recordatorios eran esperables. Ella es lo inesperado.

Años después, todavía puede describir la escena como si estuviera delante de sus párpados. En la distancia, a la orilla de la costa, parece una visión. El pelo suelto y ojos que siguen el ritmo de las olas, como hipnotizados. Las manos se aferran a algo que no puede distinguir. No es hasta que John llega a su lado que ella se vuelve a mirarlo, los brazos contra el pecho. La había visto enterrar algo en la arena con el apuro de alguien que esconde un secreto.

Ella lo examina. Sus ojos son turbulentos.

—No le digas a nadie lo que viste.

No es una petición ni una orden pero cae a medio camino como si una súplica se hubiera congelado.

—No lo haré —promete fácilmente. Su mente parpadea entre las leyendas que conoce—... si me dices tu nombre.

Titubea por un segundo, la mirada trabada en el agua por otro momento.

—Doris.

Es el nombre de una ninfa del océano, según la historia. Quizá no sea su nombre real.

Es sorprendente lo poco que le importa.

 

 

 

—No puedo decirte de donde vengo.

—No me importa.

Doris lo mira fijamente, como si no creyera. Tal vez la vida le enseñó a desconfiar.

—Algún día querrás saber.

—Tal vez. 

—No, sé que algún día querrás saber. Al final, siempre quieren saber.

—¿Es un secreto? ¿Es algo que te pone en peligro?

—Solo si las personas equivocadas lo saben. 

—Puedes confiar en mí. Ya lo verás.

 

 

 

Le gusta la tranquilidad de las islas, la vida suave y delicada. Es fácil estar allí, dejarse envolver por el misticismo del aire y el agua. No hay guerras ni peleas ni duelos a muerte. Hay magia, por supuesto que hay magia, pero hace tiempo que parece algo fácil con lo que convivir.

( _No lo es, no siempre_ ).

—Creo que me quedaré.

Había ido en busca de algo después de todo. La Marina se siente más pasado que presente, demasiadas cicatrices arañando bajo la superficie. En el fondo quiere algo más.

Joe quizá nunca lo entienda.

—¿Tiene algo que ver con tu ninfa misteriosa?

Tal vez sí que lo entienda un poco.

—Ella insiste que no es una ninfa.

Doris sonríe mientras lo hace, como si la idea de John fuese un absurdo. Pero ella parece enamorada del océano. Parece irreal, por momentos. Mágica, siempre.

—Es más tranquilo de lo que esperaba para ti —dice Joe, siempre observador. Si hay alguien a quien nunca ve imaginaria fuera del campo ese es Joe White. Toca la frente de John con un dedo—. ¿Estás seguro que lo estás pensando con esta cabeza?

Alza los hombros. —Me gusta Hawái.

—¿A quién no le gusta? —pregunta Joe. Bebe un poco—. Es sólo... no te veo casándote con esta ninfa maestra y en una casa a orillas de la playa con dos niños.

La cosa es que John puede. Es una imagen tan clara que duele.

—Solo lo dices porque no te funcionó el matrimonio.

Joe alza los hombros y bebe un poco más. —¿Qué puedo decir? No te cases hasta que estés seguro de que eso es lo que quieres. El divorcio es un dolor de cabeza.

Pero John piensa en Doris. Misteriosa, hermosa y brillante. Sus labios saben a la sal del océano y hay algo mágico que no puede describir en toda ella.

No le importa lo que pase mientras puedan estar juntos.

 

 

 

—Deb —suspira. Su hermana mayor lo rodea con los brazos y le besa las mejillas. Son los últimos McGarrett en la línea familiar y se siente como que no se ven hace siglos.

—Lamento haber llegado tarde —dice, los ojos aguados. Abraza a Doris con más cuidado—. Felicitaciones. Fue una boda hermosa.

—Gracias por venir.

—Un gran sacrificio... venir a Hawái para ver a mi hermanito dando el sí al matrimonio —bromea Deb, que sabe cuánto le cuestan a John las palabras. Él nunca fue bueno con ellas; especialmente cuando eran importantes.

Debería cambiar eso.

—Siempre serás bienvenida —le dice Doris, con suavidad.

—Pueden ir al continente a verme, si quieren.

Doris titubea, apenas. John la ve porque siempre está mirando.

—Me gusta aquí. A Doris le gusta estar cerca del océano. Tendrás que hacer sacrificios por tu pequeña _ohana_ y visitar.

 _Ohana_. La palabra se siente extraña en su boca, ajena. Espera acostumbrarse algún día.

—Puedo hacer eso —declara—. Ahora, ¿qué están esperando? ¿No vamos a brindar?

John capta la mirada de Doris. Hay algo de tristeza bajo su sonrisa. Hay cosas de ella que aún no sabe, cosas que quizá nunca sabrá.

Pero ella está con él. Y John es un hombre enamorado.

 

 

 

Su primer hijo nace en el océano. Doris lo sorprende con la insistencia —él sabe que ella ama el agua más de lo que lo ama a él— y John no se atreve a contradecirle por temor a la respuesta. Su primer hijo nace en el océano, un diez de marzo, y el océano se agita como si supiera lo que sucede.

Si era niña, iba a llamarse Mary. Pero es niño. El nombre está en la punta de su lengua de todas formas. Ya habían contemplado la posibilidad que fuese un niño. Hay un nombre perfecto.

—Steven —le dice John, susurra—. Steven McGarrett.

Ese fue el nombre de su padre, el nombre de un héroe.

Mary Ann, su niña, nace cuatro años después en tierra firme.

John se pregunta si hay alguna diferencia. Presiente que la hay.

 

 

 

—¡Papá! ¡Papá!

Steve corre a su encuentro una tarde y todo en él es inocencia mientras lo alcanza. John recuerda los ojos del niño que no pudo salvar ese día, las vidas que perdió en el camino. Las que perderá. A veces le cuesta dejar el trabajo en la puerta de la entrada.

Muchas veces.

_Casi siempre._

Steve está empapado pero no le importa. El clima es cálido y no lleva su uniforme ese día. No le sorprende que él haya pasado horas en el océano. Se parece a su madre en eso.

—¿Sabes que quiero ser cuándo sea grande?

John parpadea. No es una pregunta que espere, no es algo que contempla: su hijo tiene apenas cinco y su Mary aún no cumple dos.

—Quiero ser policía. Como tú.

Traga pesado.

—Ah. —La placa pesa horrores algunos días y Steve lo mira con esos grandes ojos con algo parecido al orgullo. John le toca la cabeza, la garganta seca—. Espero que seas todo menos eso.

Todo menos eso.

Esto.

 _Yo_.

Las palabras son pesadas, abarrotadas con todo lo que odia de sí mismo. No todos los padres dejan huellas que deben seguirse.

Steve... Steve es más parecido a Doris después de todo.

—¿Quieres que te hable de otro Steven McGarrett? —le pregunta, en cambio—. Él era realmente un héroe-

 

 

 

 

No es raro que haya cazadores en la policía. A veces, más que unas pocas, hay rebeldes que piensan que hay presas fáciles. Que los humanos son algunos de ellos. John quiere decirles que se equivocan. No son débiles. Ellos son solo un poco más mortales. Pero los cazadores son un buen aporte. Luchadores, defensores de la justicia en un mundo donde los grises a veces se opacan demasiado fácilmente. Ellos luchan con magia donde las armas del hombre no pueden combatir.

—Chin Ho Kelly, señor —dice. Su postura es firme y recta, completamente en el papel.

—Kelly es familiar.

—Mi familia ha estado en el negocio durante décadas —afirma y hay orgullo debajo de la simpleza—. Mi padre fue policía también. Y su padre también.

John puede entender eso bastante bien. Él llegó a la Marina siguiendo los pasos de su propio padre.

—¿Magos cazadores?

—Sí, señor.

—Mientras no creas que tienes ventaja por eso, estaremos bien.

La justicia debe ser igual para todos.

—Por supuesto.

No hay duda en su mirada, no hay juicios tampoco. De los cazadores John sabe tanto como puede saber de los hombres lobos y las sirenas. Hay mitos, pero también hay certezas. Cada uno tiene sus propias reglas, todas son válidas mientras se contemplen los Acuerdos. Eso lo hace cauto.

Supone que, como con todo, el tiempo dirá cuánto vale la palabra de Chin Ho Kelly.

 

 

 

—¿Sherlock Holmes era mágico?

Se ríe. —No. Él era como yo.

Sabe que Doris no es como él. Hace tiempo que ha dejado de importarle. Aunque la pregunta está en la punta de su lengua, él no quiere que las cosas empiecen a cambiar entre ellos.

A Steven le gustan las historias de fantasías, de magia y cualquier otra. Pero siempre es difícil de leerle. Es impaciente.

Mary parece más curiosa que impaciente.

—Pero él tiene aventuras.

Su hija entorna los ojos, un gesto que es enteramente de su madre. —¿Qué clase de aventuras?

—Es un investigador. No todos necesitamos la magia para trabajar, ¿no te parece?

—¿Y cuál es la historia?

 

 

 

Por algún tiempo, esa es la vida. No es perfecta, no por un largo trecho. Pero tiene a Doris. A Steve y a Mary. Su pequeña Ohana, _five-0_. Y tiene un trabajo que hace la diferencia.

Está _contento_.

 

 

 

No hay rastros del cuerpo de su esposa pero él siente que su sangre le cubre las manos y le pesa toneladas en la consciencia. Steve y Mary se vuelven hacia él, ojos llorosos y acusadores y tristes y resentidos y John no tiene idea si son los ojos de sus hijos los que lo miran o son todas ideas que pesan y pesan y pesan.

—Vi a alguien en tu auto ese día, el día que Doris... Lo siento tanto, John. Lo siento tanto.

Doris murió por él, por las cosas que no podía dejar de hacer. Por su trabajo.

Steve y Mary no están a salvo con él.

Lo cierto es que John deja de vivir un poco después de eso. Después de algún tiempo, olvida lo que significa.

 

 

 

Ver la vida delante de tus ojos al filo de la muerte es algo con lo que él es familiar. Ese día de septiembre no es diferente.

John no puede decir que no está familiarizado con la sensación. Que Steve esté del otro lado del teléfono es algo que no es tan familiar y que lo desequilibra por un momento. Esos tipos quieren algo de su hijo, pero John está más que seguro cuál va a ser el final de ese encuentro.

Es fácil darse cuenta en qué punto su vida se salió de rumbo; el por qué escogió lo que escogió. Es fácil darse cuenta que se hundió profundamente en la madriguera, que ignorar las miradas y huir del contacto no lo hizo fuerte. Es fácil ver lo mucho que el tiempo pasó y todo lo que podría haber hecho diferente. Él es un hombre de arrepentimientos.

Es un hombre de asuntos pendientes.

_Doris jamás le dijo lo que era; él nunca preguntó. Nunca lo..._

_Chin Ho Kelly fue el mejor compañero que pudo haber pedido... John no lo ayudó cuando lo necesitaba._

_No pudo hacer justicia a su esposa._

_Hay casos que nunca cerró. Como el caso de Ellie._

_Le falló a sus amigos. A su familia._

_Debora. Mary. Steve._

_Su caja de herramientas. Todo sobre su caja de herramientas._

_Mary creció odiandolo. Steve se resintió aún mientras trataba de acercarse. Ninguno de ellos sabe lo que pasó con su madre; ninguno de ellos sabe que John fue la causa que su familia se destrozara._

_John nunca aprendió a ser un buen padre._

_Su caja de herramientas._

_Sus hijos._

—Papá-

—Sea lo que sea que ellos te pidan, Steve—John se encuentra mirando fijamente el rostro de su captor—... no se los des.

_Lo siento._

_Lo siento._

 

 

 

Estando de pie en la estancia de su casa, John mira a todas partes.

Hay sangre ( _su sangre_ ) en las paredes de la casa ( _su casa_ ) y se encuentra mirando hacia abajo, hacia...

Hacia el cuerpo de John McGarrett. Su cuerpo.

La persona que solía ser. 

«Cierto», se encuentra pensando con un borde de histeria, con una incesante incredulidad, «hay un lugar entre la vida y la muerte».

Los fantasmas también existen.

Se anclan a la tierra cuando tienen asuntos pendientes. Y remordimientos.

John estaba ( _está_ ) lleno de ellos. 


End file.
